one piece modern
by chickid11
Summary: hi my name is charlene i was hurt by my dad but ace is here for me and luffy


hi my name is charlene i have dark blonbe hair it's short i have blue eyes and i'm 18 years old i live in grand line city i work at a cafe i go to school like all teens and i go to the gym with my friend his name is roronoa zoro hes 19 years old his dad is dracule mihawk hes 41 years old hes ok his eyes are cool. i was on the subway with my neice rylee shes 8 years old. we got separated in the station i looked and looked and looked

charlene: " rylee come here or i'll till your mom."

and i heard rylee

rylee: " aunt charlene. "

i looked around all i can see is a boy he looks 13 years old and a man maybe his dad i heard maybe rylee again but i can not understand her maybe a laugh and the boy laugh to i ran up to the boy and turn him around he was wearing a jacket hes fat ah his jacket moved and i heard rylee

rylee: " aunt charlene. "

i unzippped his jacket and there was rylee

charlene: " rylee"

rylee: aunt charlene

i grabbed rylee and kicked the boy and the man came after me i ran i bumped into a guy it's zoro

zoro: hi charlene why are you runing.

charlene: some guys kidnap rylee.

zoro: who is rylee?.

charlene: shes my neice i'm runing from the men.

zoro: ok i'll take care of them now run.

charlene: ok be careful zoro.

zoro: i'll be ok now go.

and i run away zoro sees the two men runing after charlene he looks close at them zoro recognizes them

zoro: luffy ace.

ace and luffy run to zoro

ace: hi zoro have you see a chic dark blonde hair short maybe blue eyes.

luffy: and a cute little girl.

zoro: yes charlene and rylee.

ace: you know them.

zoro: yes i go to the gym with charlene and rylee is charlenes neice why did you kidnap rylee.

ace: what we did not kidnap the girl she got separated and we were going to the police than that chic grabbed the girl and run so we ran after her we thought she kidnap the girl.

luffy: oh so shes her neice so what now.

ace slaps luffy

ace: you gum gum head we need to apologize to her.

luffy:ok.

back at charlenes house charlene and rylee were playing a singing game singing the song night of fire - hinoi team feat koriki at the end of the song charlene heard a knock on the door she opened the door and saw britney rylees mom

britney: come on rylee.

charlene: hi britney i fed her cheese pizza you owe me money.

i get rylee and give her to britney and as always britney runs away i shut the door and a knock on the door i opened the door and it's zoro and the kidnapers maybe they kidnap zoro no zoros strong i know i go to the gym with him so why is zoro with them

zoro:hi charlene.

charlene: zoro why are you with the kidnapers are you kidnap.

zoro:i'm not a kid i'm a man.

charlene: ok are you mannap.

luffy and ace laughed zoro got mad and tried to punch me i avoided it ace grabbed zoro and held him back from me but zoro kicked me i got knocked out luffy freaked out

luffy: ah zoro you knocked her out.

zoro: let go of me ace.

ace: no you will hit her.

zoro: no i will not i'm going to call her doctor.

ace: ok but one hit i will grab you again.

zoro gets charlenes phone number book

zoro: ok her doctor is mr.s?.

ace: mr.s what does the s stand for.

zoro: don't know i'll ask him.

zoro calls mr.s

mr.s: hello.

zoro: hi mr.s?.

mr.s: yes.

zoro: will charlene hit her head.

mr.s: is she ok

zoro: yes.

mr.s: where is she.

zoro: on the floor.

mr.s: put her in her bed i'll be there in a little bit.

zoro: ok bye.

mr.s: bye.

zoro: ok hes on the way

ace and luffy: ok

they put charlene in her bed a knock on the door

luffy: i'll get it.

luffy gets the door and it mr.s but luffy now knows what the the s stands for

luffy: ace i know what the s stands for.

ace: what?.

luffy: shanks.

ace: what shanks no way

shanks aka mr.s: hi ace

ace: hi dad

ok shanks is ace and luffys dad hes 37 years old hes a doctor

hes friends with dracule mihawk zoros dad

shanks gos to charlene looks at her head

shanks: shes ok she just got knocked out by the way ace did you do it

ace: no zoro did it.

zoro: no i did not luffy did.

luffy: zoro did it.

shanks: ok ok i'll ask her.

zoro, ace and luffy: ok

charlene wakes up and sits up

charlene: oh hi shanks

shanks: hi charlene did zoro ace or luffy knocked you out

charlene: um zoro

shanks: um what

charlene: who is ace and luffy?.

shanks: my sons.

charlene: you have kids.

shanks: so what i'm not sexy.

charlene: no your sexy i meant to say you only have two kids.

shanks: how much money do you want.

charlene: 10$.

shanks: ok.

charlene: ya.

luffy: shanks can i have 10$ to.

charlene gets up and grabs luffy by the arm

shanks: cahrlene?.

charlene: get him shanks

shanks: no i'm not geting luffy

charlene: his one of your sons

shanks: yes

charlene: but he kidnap my neice rylee

shanks: ok luffy did you kidnap rylee

luffy: no

ace: no

zoro: no

charlene: shut up or i'll mannap you

zoro gets mad

charlene: you guys did kidnap rylee

ace: no we did not

charlene: than explain how come rylee was with you two.

ace: the girl she got separated and we were going to the police

charlene: ha and her name is rylee and my name is charlene

and you are kidnaper

ace: i did not kidnap rylee and my name is ace

charlene: ok ace

luffy: i'm luffy

charlene: so zoro why are you with the kidnapers

ace: we are not kidnapers

zoro: they are some ok my friends

charlene: oh

ace sees a scar on charlenes arm

ace: hay how did you get that scar on your arm

charlene: my dad

luffy: your dad cut you

charlene: yes

zoro: will he did not mean to

charlene: yes he did

shanks: she was beat by her dad till she left

zoro luffy and ace are shocked

ace: how long a go did you leave

charlene: one year a go today

luffy: only one year a go

charlene: yes so

shanks: ok ace luffy we need to go

zoro: bye

charlene: zoro your going to

zoro: how come

charlene: your mannap by luffy and ace

zoro: no

luffy: come on zoro

zoro comeing

my phone ran the song is everything burns - anastacia ft ben mooby ace loves this song

charlene: oh my phone it's briney hello britney

not britney: hello charlene

charlene: who is this

not britney: your dad

i drop my phone

shanks: who is it

charlene: h - he f - found m - me

ace who found you

charlene: m - my f - father

shanks: charlene are you sure

charlene: y - yes

a knock on the door no one gets it

charlenes dad: charlene

i'm to scarced to move or talk ir do anything luffy gos to open the door i can not stop him i'm to scarced come on charlene move move move

A/N: ok i'll see you in the next chapter bye


End file.
